Episode One: The Great Detective Turned Small
|} |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #389C44; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Music' |- !Opening song: |Mune ga Dokidoki |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #389C44; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev episode: |« The Disappearance of Conan Edogawa: The Worst Two Days in History |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of TV Specials |} Episode One: The Great Detective Turned Small (エピソード"ONE" 小さくなった名探偵 Episōdo "Wan" Chīsakunatta Meitantei) is the sixth TV Special of Detective Conan. The special is a retelling of the first and part of the second episode of the series. Characters introduced Cast |} Plot 'Sherry Opening Scene ' 'Aquarium Scene ' 'Gin and Vodka's Meeting Scene ' |} |} 'Haido's Karate Champion ' 'Suzuki Family Scene ' 'Karate Tournament Scene ' 'Case 1: Crime at the Private Mansion ' 'Situation ' |} 'People ' 'Resolution ' Hide= |-|Show= Takanori Sewa is behind for all of this. 'Case 2: Roller Coaster Murder Case ' 'Situation ' |} 'People ' 'Resolution ' Hide= |-|Show= The culprit is Hitomi. She had dated Kishida in the past and was dumped by him. She killed him with a necklace he had purchased for her and tried to shift the blame to Kishida's new girlfriend, Aiko, by leaving a knife in her hand bag. 'Chasing the Men in Black ' 'Later at Shinichi's House ' 'Flash Forward ' 'New York Scene ' 'Sherry Closing Scene ' Manga to Special Changes Main article: List of differences between the manga and anime *In the manga, the victim of the first case was the mansion owner's wife. In this version, similar to the original episode, a bank president named Yamazaki was killed instead. *Both Gin and Conan are shown in possession of cell phones in scenes that originally did not contain them. *In the manga, Gin uses a metal rod to knock out Shinichi. Whereas in this version he uses his retractable walking stick, which makes more sense since a such a blow to the head would have left him with more than a minor injury. *Hina Wada, a character created rather recently in the manga, gets a brief scene where she apprehends a thief by herself. *Characters not yet created at the start of the manga (like Wataru Takagi, Kazunobu Chiba, Chianti and Korn) get cameos in the special. Anime to Special Changes *In the original episode 1, Yamazaki was shot in the chest, in this version he is stabbed with a knife. *The news castors that are talking about Shinichi as he walks by have been replaced by Rena Mizunashi and a co-host. *The scenes with the Detective Boys sneaking into the Mystery Coaster and finding the pearl strand were cut. Instead, Shinichi and Ran encounter them playing soccer earlier in the Special. *Ran and Shinichi visit Sonoko and her parents right before Sewa kills Yamazaki. Sewa himself is there and briefly freaks out when he realizes Shinichi's identity. *The karate tournament won by Ran is shown. Additionally, both Makoto and Sonoko are seen and it's stated that this is when Makoto fell in love at first sight with Sonoko. *Instead of a shining white light censor, we see a dark blood fountain during the decapitation scene. There's so much blood that Ran gets all stained with it. *During the flash forward, the scene where Akemi Miyano is killed is exactly like how it was in the original manga, while the anime altered this scene so that she would live, and later another episode had to be made in order to fix the plothole. *Shiho sees Shinichi and Ran came from Nazo. Trivia *The subtitle of this episode "The Great Detective Turned Small" (Chīsakunatta Meitantei) is the same title that was used by File 002 of the manga. *During Yusaku and Yukiko's brief appearance, they are in their "Night Baron" and "Fumiyo Edogawa" disguise from Conan Edogawa Kidnapping Case. *During the scene where Eri is talking to Kogoro over the phone, a calico cat is shown lying on her desk. This is Eri's previous cat that is mentioned in File 528, it had died a month earlier off screen resulting in her taking in Goro from a friend. Since this Special takes place before that, her first cat is still alive. *The number Ran bears during the karate tournament is "910", which can also be read as "Kudo" in Japanese. *On the cover of Eri Multiplies Ran's texts for Shinichi are the exact same structure and content that were on Ran's note in this special: the note she left for him after their date at Tropical Land in, the one where Shiho finds with a picture of Shinichi and Ran. BGM listing Gallery For the full gallery see: Episode One: The Great Detective Turned Small/Gallery DC.JPG|Promotional image References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:TV Specials Category:Black Organization